Hitachi
Hitachi is a Japanese company which also makes elevators. They have been making elevators longer than any other major Japanese manufacturers; dating back to 1910! In Indonesia, Hitachi started installing elevators in around the 1960s (possibly 1964 according to one source from Yellowpages), through a third-party company called PT. Sarang Teknik Utama which is also their sole agent in the country. It is one of the oldest elevator company operating in Indonesia. Unusually, Hitachi elevators in Indonesia are not very common as compared to other major Japanese brands like Mitsubishi, Fujitec or even Toshiba. They are generally found in government buildings and office buildings, and most of them were from the 1980s or 1990s. 1960s This is by far the OLDEST Hitachi elevators found in Indonesia, located in the C.T.C Building (Jl. Kramat Raya) in Central Jakarta, which is now a derelict building. Sadly, they are no longer work. Thanks to Orisa's Elevatours for providing me the photos of these elevators (to be added). VintageHitachi.jpg Hitachi-CTC.jpg|VERY RARE 1960s Hitachi hall station! Here's a very RARE vintage 1964 Hitachi escalator at a department store in Jakarta. Vintage 1964 Hitachi esc.jpg 1970s Unfortunately, the last known remaining 1970s Hitachi elevator in Indonesia is now gone! Here's a few photos of what an old 70s Hitachi look like in Hotel Mutiara Malioboro I in Yogyakarta, which has been completely replaced into new Schindler 3300 AP MRLs in 2013. There is also a video of the old elevator (provided by TG97Elevators) included below here. I am not sure if there are any other 1970s Hitachi elevator still survives in Indonesia. Mutiara1.jpg Mutiara5.jpg Mutiara4.jpg Mutiara3.jpg Mutiara2.jpg 1980s Standard type Hitachi made several of this type of 1980s elevators, primarily for low-rise buildings. They have square buttons that illuminates in yellow orange and analog indicators consists of illimunating little squares. A few of these installations can still be found in Jakarta, such as Melawai Plaza, Gajah Mada Plaza (in the carpark area) and in the carpark of Illigal's Club and Hotel Mangga Besar. (Video 2222) Old Hitachi Parking Lift at Gajah Mada Plaza, Jakarta (Retake 3)|1980s Hitachi elevator (standard type) Old Hitachi Parking Lifts at Illigals Hotel and Club, Jakarta|Another 1980s Hitachi elevator (standard type) Different type Also in the 1980s, Hitachi made this design of elevators which also comes with touch sensitive buttons. The push button ones are just round plastic which illuminates entirely, while the touch sensitive ones have a stainless steel on the middle where you touch them and an illiminating halo. They are mostly found in high-rise buildings, but a few low-rise ones were also made. Raplaz7.jpg Raplaz8.jpg Raplaz2.jpg Raplaz1.JPG Raplaz3.jpg Raplaz4.jpg R2 Fast Hitachi Elevators at Ratu Plaza Office Tower, Jakarta (High Zone)|1981 high-rise Hitachi elevators with touch sensitive buttons. Gajah Mada Plaza, Jakarta Old Hitachi Main Scenic Elevator|1983 Hitachi elevators with push buttons. Computer Control In 1982, Hitachi started making elevators that are fully computerized (with microcomputer technologies), eliminating the use of the old fashioned mechanical relay controls. The earliest design of this elevator was based on the standard 1980s type (see above). I haven't seen this design of Hitachi Computer Control, but I did film one which was in Japan. Sometime around the mid 1980s, Hitachi updated this design with new buttons and flashing analog indicators on the inside. These indicators have small red dots which flashes when the car is moving and stop flashing once the car has stopped moving. Hitachi-FujiFilm.jpg Old Hitachi Traction Elevators at MMC Hospital, Jakarta|1987 Hitachi Computer Control elevator. Hitachi Traction Elevators at Pasaraya Grande Building A, Jakarta|1986 Hitachi Computer Control elevators. 1990s During this era, Hitachi still made their Computer Control type elevators but some of them have already using a true LED dot matrix indicators. GBK3.jpg GBK1.jpg GBK2.jpg Hitachi-Indosat2.jpeg Hitachi-Indosat1.jpeg Here is another design of 1990s Hitachi elevators with different buttons. These are mostly found in mid to high-rise buildings. 2000s-current Singaporean style This design of 2000s Hitachi was made in Singapore. They have a slightly bigger black plastoc buttons with orange lamp called B95, as well as the usual LED dot matrix indicators. Some of them also have a floor pass beep. Latest design This is their latest design of elevators which was made in China, as well as one of the newest Hitachi elevators in Indonesia. Note: For reasons of security, I didn't include the name of the location in the following photos below. Hitachi BDG.jpg New Hitachi Carstation BDG.jpg Category:Current elevator companies